Memory
by Ellenarnia
Summary: After and Attack on KORPS Stella loses 10 years of her memory. Soz rubbish at summaries
1. Attack

Hi everybody. New story for you hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1- Attack

3rd person P.O.V.

The team burst into the warehouse. 2 SWAT teams enter first. Keri Summers, Aneisha Jones, Daniel Morgan, Thomas Tupper, Frank London and Stella Knight followed.

"Freeze this is MI9"

The KORPS agents took their fighting positions. They weren't going to be taken that easily. MI9 were outnumbered by a vast number. KORPS reinforcements were on their way. MI9 had to start fighting before they got here.

Stella slipped a ring off her finger. It was an engagement ring. Last week Frank had asked her to marry him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Stella Knight will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will Frank."_

_*End of Flashback*_

The team had managed to fight off the first set of KORPS agent's but reinforcements had arrived. MI9's SWAT teams had guns but the other agents only had their skills and each other to rely on. The KORPS reinforcements seemed better prepared than the first set. These KORPS agents had weapons. This meant that the unprotected members of the team couldn't take them without being seriously hurt.

The Crimeminister had been with the first set of agents but she was still fighting. The Crimeminister had trained for 5 years to become one of the best agents that KORPS had ever had. She had managed to escape the fighting to hit the self-destruct.

"Self-destruct initiated"

"We have to leave now!" Frank shouted to his team

They started to run but debris was falling and hitting the team. 3 members of the SWAT team had been hit. They were unconscious. Everybody else decided to leave them but Stella went back for them. She tried to wake them up but couldn't. She only noticed when it was too late. The ceiling came down hard against her head.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1 readers. Hope you enjoyed it. Will write more soon but for now au voir. Also please Review. Also sorry it's so short


	2. Lost

Hello to you readers. How ist ja. Chapter 2 today hope you like. Little bit of Toneisha in this chapter as well. :)

* * *

Chapter 2- Lost

Aneisha P.O.V.

The building was collapsing around me. I looked around for Keri or Tom but I couldn't see them. Nobody was there. Part of the ceiling came down behind me. Tried to spot a way out.

I started to run down the corridor when I heard a scream. It had come from the right. If I head that way then I might find somebody. When I got there all I saw were 4 bodies. I checked for pulses. One person was still hanging on. I heard a crash. Then I saw a crack of daylight. A way out. I could now see the people. 3 members of the SWAT team and Stella. I checked for pulses again. Stella had a pulse but the others were dead. I tried to wake her up but she remained unconscious. I dragged her body towards the light. If I could get her out then maybe she would be ok.

Frank P.O.V.

We had got out alive. We'd actually escaped alive. No. Hang on. Stella? Where was Stella? She must still be inside. I started towards the building but Dan held me back.

"Let go of me Dan"

"Frank stop. She's gone."

"No! Stella!"

"Aneisha." Keri said "We lost Aneisha to."

"Ahhh!"

Not again. I'd lost another team to KORPS. It hurt just like the last time. Last time though I didn't lose the woman I love. Stella meant the world to me and now she was dead. And Aneisha. Aneisha was only 16. Sixteen years old.

"Hang on" Dan said "Who's that?"

I looked over to where Dan was pointing. I could see a figure dragging another body away from the flames.

"It's Aneisha. Aneisha got out!"

We started to run over. If Aneisha had got out then maybe Stella had too. As we got closer to Aneisha she looked like she would faint.

"Neish are you ok?" Keri asked "Aneisha?"

"I'm good. Just dizzy." She muttered "Stella's not so good."

"You found Stella?!"

"Over there." She pointed behind her.

I went over to her. She was unconscious. Her pulse was strong but her breathing was very shallow.

"Stella can you hear me? Stella come back to us."

"Frank we need to get her to hospital." I nodded and stood away

"Neish are you ok?"

She nodded in reply

The ambulances came within 10 minutes. Tom went with Aneisha and I went with Stella. Keri and Dan went back with the SWAT team. The journey to the hospital didn't take long. When I got there. Tom was already in the waiting room.

"Where's Neish?"

"The doctors are checking her over but she seems ok" he said "How' Stella?"

"Still unconscious."

Tom's P.O.V.

It was 15 minutes till we got any news

The door opened and Neish came in

"Neish you're ok" I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug "I thought I lost you" I kissed her

"I love you Tom"

"I love you too Neish"

Frank's P.O.V.

I was glad that Aneisha was ok but nothing would be the same for me if Stella wasn't ok.

A doctor came in and asked me to follow him

"How is she?"

"Well she's come round b-"

"Can I see her?"

"Well Mr Lond-"

"Can I see her please?"

He moved out of my way and drew the curtain so I could go in. Stella was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked fine. No physical injuries at all.

"Stella you're ok!" I smiled at her

She looked up at me "Sorry do I know you?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Happy Christmas. Will update again soon. Well hopefully.


	3. 2004

Hello again people's. Hope you are well while you read this. Goodness. Now this is another chapter of the story. Hoping you like. soz for shortness

* * *

Chapter 3- 2004

Stella P.O.V.

"Stella it's me Frank"

"Frank who?" I didn't know anybody called Frank

"Stella don't mess about."

"I'm not. Who are you?" I was getting confused now

"Stella it's me Frank."

"Who?"

Frank P.O.V.

The doctor I had been speaking to pulled me outside

"Agent Lond-"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Will you let me finish?"

I nodded and he continued

"Agent Knight has lost her memory. 10 years of her memory"

"10 years. How?"

"Severe head trauma. I've seen it a few times before but never this bad."

"Will she get her memory back?" I couldn't stand having Stella like this forever.

"Hopefully."

I went back in

"Stella what year is it?"

"Not this again, why do people keep asking me. If you don't know find a calendar."

I held back a laugh "Just tell me what year it is."

"It's 2004."

This time I held back tears "How old are you?"

"That's a bit personal"

"Just answer the question please."

"I'm 20."

"And what's your job?"

"I haven't decided what I want to do. I'm still at uni. I'm studying to be a teacher"

I turned away from her. She still thought it was 2004. She didn't remember me or MI9. I turned back around and looked her in the eye.

"Are you alright Mr London" she asked

"I'm fine." I paused "Wait hang on. You called me Mr London. I never told you my surname. How do you now that?"

"I don't know. It just sort of …. Clicked." She looked shocked

I smiled her memory was returning already

"She's free to go" he doctor said "You can go at any time."

"Am I really?" she jumped off the bed

"As long as somebody stays with you."

"Great. Can I stay with my mum?"

"Um yes if you want to." The doctor replied but I shook my head at him. Stella's parent's had died 7 years ago. She never fully recovered from it. Nearly every night she woke up sobbing. Then she started to sleep walk and talk in her sleep. It broke my heart.

She started to leave. I went to follow her but the doctor stopped me.

"Agent London are you close to Agent Knight?"

"Yes. Incredibly close."

"Then you'll have to tell her the truth."

"What?" I looked at him like he was mad

"She needs to know the truth. She can't live in the past forever. You'll have to tell her everything that's happened.

"Ok then." I sighed

"Go and catch up. I suggest you start with her parents' death but be careful if she remembers to many things to fast it will hurt her."

I nodded and ran after her.

* * *

And that was chapter 3 peps. It was very sad to write this. Please review and tell me if you liked it.


	4. 2014

Hi again. More story for you. Did you like the last chapter? If you did wonderful, if you didn't sorry but I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. also thanks for all your reviews. keep sending them.

* * *

Chapter 4- 2014

Stella's P.O.V.

Free to go. Yes. The hospital wasn't big so finding the way out was easy enough but after I got outside I wasn't sure where I was. I tried to remember the way home but my mind was blank. I'm wasn't even sure if I'd been to this part of London before. Nothing looked familiar. I suddenly felt a twinge in my stomach. Like something was kicking from the inside. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Frank London.

"Are you alright? You look lost."

"I'm ok just not familiar with the area"

"Do you want a lift a home?"

"Would you mind because I probably will get lost"

"Not at all. Come on"

He was about to put his arm round my shoulders but something stopped him. He led me over to a car on the other side of the street. He unlocked the car and I jumped in the back seat. I looked out of the window and back at the hospital. It didn't look like a hospital more an abandoned warehouse. He drove me to my flat. How had he known where to take me though? I hadn't told him where I lived so how could he have known. I got out and thanked him.

"Thank you for the lift."

"Um… Stella. I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait, it's just I'm really tired."

"It can't really. It's very important."

"Fine, come in then."

I wasn't sure why but I was shattered. I felt like I had run a marathon. My legs felt stiff and my arms were aching. I got out the key and opened the door. It wasn't what I had expected. My flat was always messy but it looked like somebody had gone over it with a magic wand that had cleaned everything up. I flopped down on the sofa and Frank sat beside me.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Stella it's not 2004. It's 2014."

"What do you mean?"

He took out a calendar. It was on April 2014. He took out his phone and showed me the date and time. 18.08 On 10th April 2014.

"No, no, no. It's 2004." I got up off the sofa and backed away from him

"Stella it's 2014. You lost your memory."

This was scaring me now. I knew it was 2004.

"Stella sit back down. Let me explain."

"No, no, no."

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the door. I ran out of the corridor and down the stairs. It was getting dark but I wasn't going to stay here. This was scaring me. What Frank London had said was scaring me. I knew for a fact that it was 2004 so why were people telling me it was 2014. If it was 2014 then my parents would be in their 50's by now. No this couldn't be true. Someone was playing a horrible joke on me. I wasn't laughing though. I didn't like it one bit.

Then I felt two arms grab me around the waist. They picked me up and took me back upstairs. I tried to kick against them but they were holding me tight. Too tight. I could feel the air being taken out of me. I tried to scream and shout but I couldn't find the breath. The arms dragged me back into my flat. Once inside they let me go. I turned around to see who it was. Frank London.

"What do you want from me?" I couldn't believe I had started to trust this man

"I want you to know the truth Stella."

"What that it's 2014 and not 2004. That would mean I'm 30."

"You are 30 Stella."

"What about my parents? They be in their 50's now."

"They would be Stella." He mumbled it but I heard

"What do you mean they would be?"

"Stella I'm so sorry but you parents are dead."

* * *

Chapter 4 ends here. Did you like? It was kind of depressing to write this actually. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	5. Who am I?

Hail again people of life. How goes the day for you day you. Good I hope. Now for Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5- Who am I?

Stella's P.O.V.

"What do you mean 'dead'?"

"They died in 2007."

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear this."

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"How come I can't remember then? My parents dying is a pretty big thing. Why can't I remember?"

He didn't answer. Just kept his eyes to the floor.

"You don't know do you." This was ridiculous "How am I supposed to believe this if you won't tell me anything!"

"If you sit down and promise not to make another escape again I'll tell you everything you need to know."

I sat down on a chair next to the table

"That's better. What do you want to know first?"

I looked him straight in the eye

"Who am I?"

Frank's P.O.V.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know who I am" she repeated "You seem to know me pretty well so I thought you could tell me who I am."

"Ok then."

"Start at the beginning."

"Right. Well your names Stella Knight, Your 30, you work for MI9, You-"

"What's MI9?"

"You don't remember MI9 do you?"

"No. What is it?"

"Um well ….." How do you explain MI9 to someone who's worked there for 10 years?

"Who are you then? Are you a psychiatrist?"

"No I'm not a psychiatrist. I'm… I'm your friend."

"How do I know you?"

"We've worked together for some time now."

"So you're my friend that I work with."

I nodded

"Why can't I remember?"

"You hit your head and lost your memory."

"Do you mean a head trauma?"

I looked up at her

"How d-"

She shrugged her shoulders "I used to watch ER."

"Yes it was a head trauma."

"Hang on if I'm 30 does that mean I'm out of uni. Did I pass my exams?"

"Yes you passed your exams."

"Yes!" She had started to jump up and down

"Okay, okay. Calm down."

"Right. Sorry. Calm now." She sat back down "Do I have any family?"

"You have very close friends."

"That's a no then." She had her eyes to the floor

"Stella the friends you have are like your family. You treat them like your family."

"How do you know?" she had looked up

"I know because I'm part of that family."

"So you're my close friend now."

"Yes. A very close friend."

"So it's 2014 now not 2004."

"Yes"

"And my parents are dead." I could see the pain in her face as she admitted it

"I'm sorry but yes."

"Ok. What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said I work for MI9 but how can I work for them if I can't even remember them."

"Until you remember you'll have to stay off work."

"That could take months, years even."

"I know bu-"

"I have to stay cooped up in here until I get my memory back!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Humph" she crossed her arms

"It's for your own good Stella"

"My own good!" She might have lost her memory but she still had that fiery temper. "How's it for my own good?"

"You're going to have to stay here."

"Fine." She mumbled

"Get some rest. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

I smiled at her and left. It would be tricky but I knew I could get her memory back

* * *

That's it for chapter 5. Hope you liked meiner readers. Will update soon. Please review. Also I will be away for a bit so can't update. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. Congratulations

Hello again wonderful people. Soz for not updating. Been away but I'm back now. Lovely of you to read once again. Another chapter for you. This one is quiet short but it includes the teens so please enjoy. To be honest it hasn't got anything do with the story but I thought I would incorporate it. just for fun. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 6- Congratulations

Keri P.O.V.

"Congratulations team you managed to stop KORPS from starting a nuclear war."

"We did good then?" I asked

"Yes Keri you did good." Frank smiled

"So are we getting medals or knighthoods?"

"Medals probably."

"Medals that say Totally Awesome."

"Ha ha. Now all of you get back to class.

We rushed off back to the lift

"I think we should get medals."

"Yeah definitely" Neish laughed

"I'm serious." Nobody ever took me seriously. Just because I liked to have fun.

"Medals that say totally awesome. I don't think so Keri." Dan was laughing too

"Why not. As Frank said we stopped KORPS from starting a nuclear war."

"We might get bravery medals" Tom chipped in

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

That's it for chapter 6. I apologise for the shortness but I thought you might like the funniness and the teeness. Will try to update again today. Have a nice rest of the day for now though. Byeeeeee


	7. St Hearts

Hi again. Hope you are having a good day. This is chapter 7 hope you enjoy. Soz again for shortness. Also there is a flashback/memory bit with line breaks. The bits of speech are at different times. Thought I'd tell you so you didn't get confused. Again thanks for reviewing. Please continue to review. Also flashback/memory bits (whatever you want to call them. I couldn't decide) will get more frequent. There are lots in chapter 10 so watch out.

* * *

Chapter 7- St Heart's

Frank's P.O.V.

I got to Stella's door and knocked

"Who is it!?"

"Stella its Frank. Open the door."

The door opened and Stella stood there in Jeans and a t-shirt. It didn't look like her though. Like a younger more relaxed version.

"Yes what do you want?"

"I came to see how you were. Like I said I would."

"I'm fine. Goodbye."

The door closed in my face. I knocked again. The door opened almost instantly

"What?!"

I was a little shocked but carried on

"Have you remembered anything since last night?"

"No. Do you mind? I am busy."

"What are you doing?"

"Mind your own business."

"I'm trying to help you Stella."

"Does helping me mean you need to know what I'm doing every minute of every day?"

"Yes it does."

She finally let me in

"What are you doing then?" I repeated

"I'm looking for a job nosy."

"A Job?"

"Yes. A Job. It's that thing that used to fill most of my day"

"Stella you can't leave till you get your memory back."

"Why? I can remember how to teach. I can be a teacher."

"It's for your own good."

"You are not my mother!" she was losing her temper now "I'm going to find a job and if you don't like it then you can stick it!"

"Fine." I sighed

"Are you going to stay?"

"You want a teaching job did you say."

"Yes."

"I know a school that's looking for a teacher."

"Really." She perked up at the news

"It's a high school. Quiet near here actually. A 10 minute walk."

"Really. What's it's called?"

"St Heart's"

Stella's P.O.V.

_*Flashback/Memory*_

_The base is under St Heart's_

* * *

_Do you like St Heart's Miss Freeman?_

* * *

_I'm going to St Heart's to see the M I High team_

* * *

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

"Stella? Stella are you alright?"

"M I High?" I was shaking "What is it?"

"It's a branch of MI9. Come on Stella what else can you remember?"

"Nothing. That's it."

"Ok. Right Stella calm down. You're shaking."

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Right. I'll see what I can do about a job for you. I'll come back later."

I nodded. I heard the door shut behind me. I felt the kick in my stomach again. I felt it all last night as well. I didn't know why it hurt but it did. St Heart's? M I High? What did it mean?

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Lots of dialogue in this but I like writing dialogue. I'm good at writing dialogue. Its a good word dialogue. Please review and tell me if you liked


	8. English Teacher

Hi. How are you this fine day? Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is the new one. Please enjoy. I have added Mr Flatley and Mrs King to the story now because they always seem to be overlooked and I thought you might like to know there inner most thoughts and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 8- English Teacher

Mr Flatley P.O.V.

The bell rung finally. Year 7 physics was always the longest lesson of the day. They asked so many questions. I went to the staffroom. It was empty. The quiet was wonderful. I wonder if the toilets have been unblocked yet. No still blocked. I'll have to find Frank and get him onto it. The door opened and Frank came in.

"Ah Frank. I was wondering when you were going to unblock the staff toilets?"

"I was on me way to do it now Mr F."

"Oh good." That was a relief

"Mr F. I was wondering…"

"Yes Frank."

"No don't worry about it."

"Frank what is it?"

"Well you ain't still looking for an English teacher are ya?"

"I'm afraid we are."

"Well I've got a friend who's looking for a teaching job."

"Really?"

"Yeah and she's an expert at English."

"That's wonderful."

"I was wondering if you could see her. See if she fits the bill so to speak."

"Of course Frank. I'd be happy to. Can she come Thursday at 10?"

"Yes Mr F. Of course. Thank you."

Well that was one problem sorted. Hopefully the toilets can be unblocked now

Mrs King's P.O.V.

Year 11 don't understand anything. They don't try in their maths lessons. They need to be disciplined. I've always said no discipline no result.

"Mrs King. Mrs King." Mr Flatley was calling me from down the corridor

"What is it Mr Flatley?"

"You know that we need a new English teacher."

"Yes." We'd been looking for someone for ages

"Well I've found one!"

"What?"

"Yes she's a friend of Frank's. She's coming at 10 o'clock on Thursday for an interview."

"You've actually found someone?"

"Yes!"

"Well were going to have to get this school ship shape. Trouble makers kept out of the way and any mess cleaned up. I'll draw up a list of jobs for Frank to do then he can start."

"Well at the mom-"

"I want this place to sparkle."

"Yes Mrs King."

We'd finally found someone to take the job

Frank's P.O.V.

"Oh My God. I've got a list of jobs as long as me arm already Mr F."

"I know Frank. I am sorry but Mrs King wants it all done by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I can't get all this done by tomorrow."

"Mrs King wants to impress your friend. What's her name?"

"Stella. She won't mind the mess or the kids."

"Really? Well get what you can done." With that he walked away

"Yes Mr F."

"What's up Frank?" It was Tom

"I got a list of jobs to do for tomorrow." I handed him the list

"Wow that's a lot. Why for tomorrow though?"

"New teachers being interviewed."

"It's not another supply teacher who's really an MI9 agent come to test us is it?"

"No she's an actual real teacher."

"She?"

"Well she's a friend of mine."

* * *

End of Chapter 8. Hoping you enjoyed and will continue reading. Also please review and tell me if you liked Mrs King and Mr Flatley's P.O.V. and their inner most thoughts and stuff. Will try to update again today but may not get a chance. For now though. See Ya.

Ellenarnia xx


	9. Car Crash

Good Morning, evening, afternoon or whenever you're reading this. Hope you liked chapter 8. Today I greet you with chapter 9 which has quite a lot of talking/shouting in it. Or dialogue as it's more commonly known.

* * *

Chapter 9- Car Crash

Frank's P.O.V.

I got the jobs done by 5. Lucky really. It could have taken much longer. I got to Stella's at 5.30 to tell her the good news about the interview. Something was wrong though. I knocked

"Go Away!"

"Stella are you alright?"

"Go Away!"

"Stella let me in."

There was no reply but I could hear sobbing. I took the spare key out and opened the door. The flat was in complete darkness. I couldn't see anything but I could hear sobs coming from the other side of the room. I made my way over to her. I could just make out a dark bundle of a person huddled in a corner.

"Stella what's wrong?"

She continued to cry but pointed at something on the floor. I turned on a light to see what it was. The order of service for her parent's funeral.

"They're really dead." She choked out. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and she had tear stains down her cheeks. She was shaking again.

"Stella I'm sorry. I should never have left you on your own."

"How did they die?"

"It… It was a car crash." I didn't have the heart to tell her they were killed on a mission for MI9

"Let me get you get you a glass of water."

She moved out of the corner and onto the sofa

"Are you ok?"

She nodded in reply "It was just a bit of a shock. Can we go to the grave? Please."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm sure."

Stella's P.O.V.

We sat in silence on the way. I was scared about what I would find at the cemetery. I didn't know how I would react to what I would find. I didn't know if it would hurt or not. I might feel overcome with grief or I might feel nothing at all. I wanted to feel the pain of losing my parents but that pain might destroy me.

We arrived and we walked up to the back of the cemetery. The gravestones were covered in ivy. I pushed it back and read the writing

Clive and Amanda Knight

Died: 15th October 2007

_*Flashback/Memory*_

"_Agent Knight your parents were killed in a raid."_

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

"Stella what is it?"

"You lied to me." I was shaking "You lied to me!"

"What?"

"They were killed in a raid. An MI9 raid."

"Stel-"

"You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you."

"From what?! The truth?"

"Yes I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me. This is hurting me. You lying to me is hurting me!"

"I'm really sorry."

"What else have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing Stella I promise you."

"Your promises don't mean anything! I had faith in you. I believed everything you said! I've been so stupid!"

"You haven't been stu-"

"Yes I have! You lied and I believed it!" tears were rolling down my cheeks

"Stella I'm sorry I really am."

He put his arms round me. I didn't pull away but I wanted to. I didn't have the strength to go through with this anymore. It was breaking me. Finding out people I loved were dead. People I trusted were lying to me. Memories were coming back to haunt me. I can't take it!

* * *

End of chapter now. Hope you liked. Will try and update again today but might not have the chance. For now though Tchus. (Bye in German)


	10. Interview

Guten Tag readers. Hoping you ist well at present time. I give you another chapter today with a few flashbacks/memories so please stay alert. Right onwards with for mentioned chapter. Also a word a warning this is not going to become a fanfic about Stella being an undercover teacher.

* * *

Chapter 10- Interview

Stella P.O.V.

It had been an hour. They asked me all sorts of questions. I didn't understand most of them but answered as best I could. They took a bit of time talking until

"Congratulations Miss Knight you've got the job."

"Really?" they both nodded "Thank you."

I shook hands with both of them

_*Flashback/Memory*_

_Congratulations Miss Knight you are now an MI9 agent"_

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

"Miss Knight are you ok?"

I realised I was shaking "Sorry yes I'm fine."

"Well would you like a tour of the school? It's pretty big and you'll need to know your way round."

We left the office and went back into the corridor.

"I have a lesson with Year 8 but I'm sure Mrs King would be happy to show you around."

"It would be my pleasure and please call me Hermione."

"Stella."

I shook her hand again

Mr Flatley P.O.V.

Year 8 art now. I'm looking forward to it. Year 8 are no trouble

I rounded the corner and bumped into Frank

"Hello Frank."

"Alright Mr F. How was the interview?"

"Oh it went very well Frank. Stella's wonderful."

"I told you she was good didn't I."

"Mrs King's giving her a tour. I'm sure you'll pass them on your travels."

"I'm sure I will Mr F. Have a nice day."

Stella's P.O.V.

"This is one of our English rooms. They're kept very clean."

"Lovely." There was so much space in these rooms

Mrs King closed the door

"Hello Mr London. Our caretaker Frank London. You already knew that though."

I turned round and saw Frank. The same Frank I had been talking too yesterday. He told me he worked for MI9. It was just another lie to make me trust him.

"Hello Stella. Got the job did ya?"

Frank didn't talk like that. Another lie. Great.

"Hi Frank. Yeah Mrs King's just showing me round."

I held his gaze for a minute

"Right shall we carry on?"

"Yes Mrs King. Of course."

"I'll introduce you to some of the pupils."

She walked up to two girls.

"This is Miss Knight our new English teacher."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"This is Aneisha Jones and Keri Summers."

_*Flashback/Memory*_

_Aneisha Jones a disguise expert_

_Keri Summers a genetic copy of the Mastermind_

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

"Miss Knight?"

I was shaking again "I'm fine. Nice to meet you girls."

"Nice to meet you too."

Mrs King took me over to two boys

"This is Thomas Tupper and Daniel Morgan"

_*Flashback/Memory*_

_Thomas Tupper a computer genius_

_Daniel Morgan a martial art expert_

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

The shaking was getting worse "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Mrs King put a hand on my head

"You're cold, clammy and very pale."

I felt the kick in my stomach again. It was worse than the last time and it doubled me over.

"Come back to my office. You don't look well."

* * *

Dun dun dun. What is wrong with Stella? Does anybody know because I'm not exactly sure either? PM me or review your ideas so that I can have vague idea of what's happening. For now though farewell.


	11. Liar

Hello. Welcome back. How has your life been since we last spoke? Well not spoke but since you read chapter 10. Joyous and full of fun hopefully. Here ist chapter 11 for ya. Hoping you like. Thanks for all the suggestions about what's wrong with Stella. I've been in a frenzy of writing recently and the thing is ... You won't actually find out till Chapter 14. Soz but that's the way it works. Life is hard. Onwards.

* * *

Chapter 11- Liar

Frank's P.O.V.

"Frank why is Stella our new English teacher?"

"We don't have another assessment do we?"

"No you don't. Stella's here as a teacher." I said

"A _real _teacher?"

"Yes a real teacher."

Then Mrs King came round the corner. Stella was holding onto her arm. She didn't look well

"Stella? What's wrong with her Mrs K?"

"I don't know. She's cold and clammy and doubled over in pain. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Stella what's wrong?"

"You….lied…..to me."

"Frank what does she mean?" Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Dan were standing behind me.

"The 4 of you." She pointed at them "Daniel- martial arts, Thomas- computer skills, Aneisha- disguise experts, Keri- genetic copy of the mastermind."

"Oh no." she was remembering to many things in one go. It was hurting her to remember this much.

"Frank what's wrong with Stella?"

"In the KORPS attack Stella lost 10 years of memory. She's remembering things too quickly." The bell rang "Go to class all of you."

I heard footsteps behind me. They were gone.

"You lied to me." She was whispering now

"Stella I'm sorry." I tried to hug her but she pulled away

"No. You told me so many lies. I can't trust you anymore."

"Stella you're still in pain. You need to go to hospital. Let me help you."

"I don't need help from a liar."

"I didn't lie to you." I tried to tell her yesterday as well but she wouldn't listen

"What did you do then because it looks like lying from where I'm standing?"

"I did it to protect you." I insisted

"Protect me from what?"

"Stella this is what happens if you remember to fast. I wanted to protect you from this."

Stella's P.O.V.

The kicking in my stomach was getting worse. How could remembering hurt so much? Why did it hurt?

"How can I believe you? You lied to me so many times."

"To stop this happening."

The pain in my stomach and the shaking were taking over now. It was hard to speak. I just wanted the pain to consume me then maybe it would stop.

"Swear to." I whispered "Swear to me on something that matters."

"I swear on my life." Frank extended his hand "Trust me."

I nodded and took his hand

"What's happening to me?"

"Your brain can't process the memories that are coming back."

He started to lead me down the corridor to Mrs King's office

"And the pain in my stomach. What's that?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Dun dun dun. Again. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and share your thoughts.


	12. About Frank

Hello peoples of the planet earth. How go your lives. Here is chapter 12 for you. I hope you like and thoroughly enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12- About Frank

Frank's P.O.V.

The doctors made me wait outside. They said that they would check for any internal bleeds. It was a good half an hour till I was allowed back in. She didn't seem to be in pain any more but she was still very pale.

"Stella are you alright?"

She was staring straight ahead

"Stella?"

She looked up "Oh sorry. Hi." She smiled but there was a hint of sadness

"You ok?"

"Nothing serious."

"You can go." The doctor said

She jumped off the bed and headed for the exit. Before the doctor could leave I asked him what was wrong

"I'm sorry patient confidentiality means I can't tell you. It doesn't stop her from telling you though."

I reached the exit and looked around. I couldn't see her anywhere. She'd run off. Great. She would probably head home. It was one place that she could remember. Then I spotted her before she disappeared round the corner. I ran after her but when I reached the corner she was gone. Then I saw her on the other side of the road. I followed again but she was gone.

"You're following me." I twisted round and saw Stella standing there. "Why?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." I explained

"I'm fine. Much better thank you."

She turned and carried on walking. I walked after her but it sort of turned into a run.

"What was wrong?"

"As you said just memories coming back."

"And the stomach pains?"

She suddenly stopped walking "It was um … nothing just pain."

"Just pain?"

"Yep. Just pain. Nothing serious."

"Ok. Do you trust me now?"

"Sort of." She began walking "As long as you don't lie to me again."

"I won't I promise. Can you see why I did though?"

"Yeah I understand. Oh and Frank" she turned to face me "I'm sorry I called you a liar. I didn't mean it."

"That's ok. I knew you didn't mean it." I put my arm round her. I expected her to pull away but she didn't.

"So how was the interview?"

"It was interesting."

"In what way?"

"They asked me lots of weird and complicated questions."

"Well it's a weird and complicated school but I think you'll enjoy it."

"What are the kids like?"

"Full of questions aren't you."

"I like to know what I'm getting into."

"Well… the kids are… well" what could I say that wouldn't put her off. "They're spirited."

She laughed. That's the first time I heard her laugh since she lost her memory. I forgot how beautiful it sounded.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you start tomorrow?"

"Yep I won't have to sit in that flat all day."

"Come on it's not that bad." I insisted

"You try spending a day in there. It's infuriating!"

"You've never been a patient person."

"It's just being cooped up its horrible."

"You're also claustrophobic." I pointed out

"Well I'm off back to my chicken coop. Do you want to come in for a coffee?"

"Um .. Yeah sure."

Stella's P.O.V.

Frank had taken up my offer of a coffee and was now sitting on the sofa in my flat.

"What about you Mr London?" I passed him his coffee and sat down

"I know nothing about you, except you're a very close friend who seems to care about me."

"You're my friend. Of course I care."

I smiled "Tell me about you."

"You don't want to know." He shook his head

"Please. Pretty Please."

"Alright then. From the beginning?"

"From the beginning."

"Right. My name is Frank London. I'm 31. I work for MI9."

"You work with the M I High team at St Hearts." I didn't realise I said it until it had come out

"That's right." Frank looked thrilled "I knew your memory would come back."

We spent the whole afternoon talking. I learnt a lot about Frank it that time. We were both in training together. We used to do missions together. He was obsessed with gadgets and technology. I had managed to fill in a gap about him now and then. Like that his birthday was 21st January and his middle name was Darren. Little personal things.

"MI9 are fighting KORPS."

"KORPS?"

"A criminal organisation. I lead the last attack against them."

"You said MI9 are fighting KORPS in the present tense." I pointed out

"We thought it was the last attack." He had his eyes to the floor

"What happened?"

"I lost a lot of friends that day." He had tears in his eyes

A name suddenly came into my head "Hyperia. My best friend."

"Yes Hyperia."

"A missile. Heading for London. The team were killed."

"Yes. Everyone died and it was my fault!"

"No Frank. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"You remember?"

"The whole attack."

Frank pulled me into a hug

* * *

That's it for this chapter peps. Hope you liked and please review.


	13. You and Me

Hello to you. How ist ya? Here is the next chapter for you. It's got cuteness in it. Hope you like. Also thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13- You and Me

Frank's P.O.V.

She remembered the attack. That was bad. That was very bad

"Come on Stella it's in the past." I kissed her forehead

She had started shaking again

"Stella? Stella calm down."

She stopped.

"Stella what was it?"

"You and me." She whispered

"It was bad wasn't it?"

"No it was good."

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised? They were all good memories."

"No bad memories?"

"No bad memories. I promise. All good." She smiled

"What was it?"

"Hang on." She ran into the bedroom

"Stella?"

She came back "Do you remember this? You gave me this." She handed it to me

It was the necklace I had given her for her birthday

"Of course." I opened the catch "Come here."

She lifted her hair and I fastened the necklace. Then I placed a kiss on her neck

"Frank." She laughed that beautiful laugh again. This was the happy relaxed side of Stella that I had fallen in love with.

I kept placing kisses up her neck till she started to squirm

"How did I forget you?" she sighed "Lovely Frank. Wonderful Frank."

"Your forgetting Totally Awesome Frank." I mentioned

She laughed and elbowed me in the ribs

"Owww." I pretended to be hurt. I snaked my arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Ahh Frank put me down."

"You don't fool me. You know you like it."

"No Frank really Owww."

I put her down and she doubled over

"Stella what is it?"

"Stomach." She whispered

I held her hand till the pain passed

"Stella what's going on?"

She shook her head in response

"This isn't just pain."

"It is."

"Just tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"This isn't nothing."

"Why can't it be nothing?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"You can't help."

"How do you know?"

"It's getting late. You should go." She tried to change the subject

"I'm not going till I know what's wrong."

"You'll have a long wait."

"Then I'll keep waiting."

"You're staying then." She stood up and took the discarded coffee back to the kitchen

"I'll go if you tell me the truth."

"You won't. You'll insist on staying."

"How do you know?"

"Well… I don't really."

"Exactly. See I might go."

"Yes but you still used the word might"

"You never miss a trick do you?"

"Nope." She moved over to the door and opened it "Out!"

"Not until you tell me."

"If you go I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Should I believe that?"

"On the other hand if you stay then I won't tell you."

"You drive a hard bar-"

"Do you want to know or not?" she interrupted

I held he gaze for a minute

"Fine I'll go."

"Thank you."

"You promise to tell me tomorrow?"

"I promise." She smiled "Trust me."

"Ok then."

I gave her a quick hug and left.

* * *

That's it for now. Next Chapter you will find out what is wrong with Stella as I promised but you won't get that till tomorrow. I know I'm evil but that's the way the world works. Curse at me and shout insults at the computer if it helps you relax. It might because I shout at the computer. I know that's weird but I am weird. I won't be able to hear your curses and insults but if it helps to believe I can then do so. Please review. Bye


	14. Positive

Hi again. How have you been. Here is highly anticipated chapter 14. I think it was highly anticipated anyway because people keep asking me to update. Anyway here it is. Enjoy and relish it.

* * *

Chapter 14- Positive

Stella's P.O.V.

The test was positive

Two little blue lines

I was definitely pregnant

DAMN

I didn't want it to be true. The hospital had told me I was pregnant but I didn't want to believe it. I was still in a sort of shock. I wanted to kid myself and pretend it wasn't true. Live in a fantasy world but this was reality.

DAMN

What am I going to do? I just want to curl up and die but I knew I couldn't. I'll have to go into the school and try and avoid Frank. I couldn't tell him the truth. Not now I knew it was the truth.

I felt the kick again. It wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. Now I knew what was really happening. I put my hand over my stomach. It didn't feel any different. A little bump. Sort of.

I wanted to know about this baby. I wanted to know who the father was. If I thought about it they would have to be close to me. Someone who meant something to me. Oh no. One person I could think of. Frank. Great. Now I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. Definitely not.

* * *

End of chapter. The truth is now out there. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next.


	15. Secret Revealed

Hello to you Memory fans and readers. Welcome back. Hope you liked the last chapter. I got a good response from it so I'm guessing you liked. Here is chapter 15. It has a lot of Point Of View changes. It's mainly to fill this chapter before Frank finds the truth. It's a bit rubbish and rabbley but there you go. Actually feel free to skip to Stella's last Point Of View (that's when things get interesting.) If you want to read the whole chapter though I must warn you it is very jumpy.

* * *

Chapter 15- Secret Revealed

Mrs King P.O.V.

I do hope that Stella will be in today. Teaching English is not what I'm trained for. I was more suited to maths and science. They deal with facts not fiction.

Then again I wouldn't like a repeat of what happened yesterday. I would rather have a well English teacher here in her own time than one that's here today but ill.

It was 7.30. Teachers should be in before 7.45. Then I saw a figure come inside the gates. She was here.

"Miss Knight I was getting worried."

"Morning Mrs King." She seemed distracted "Sorry I'm late"

"No you're not late. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"Right I'll show you to your classroom."

Frank's P.O.V.

I told myself that I should mop the English corridor because Stella would have to come down here to get to her classroom. I could hear voices. Mrs King and Stella. They turned the corner. This was my chance.

"Morning Mrs K. Hello Stella. You alright now?"

"Yep. Much better thanks." She smiled but it was forced

"Frank have you finished here?"

"Just about Mrs K."

"Good. Here's a list of jobs to be getting on with." She said as she handed me some paper

"Yes Mrs K. I was j-"

"Now please Mr London."

"Righto."

I took my mop and started down the corridor. I would have to talk to her later

Mrs King P.O.V.

"Your teaching year 8 twice, year 9 once, year 7 once and year 11 twice"

"Right then. Looking forward to it."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Well I might just get to know them."

"Get to know them." I repeated

She nodded "They don't know me and I don't know them. I thought it might help."

"You really don't need to get know them."

If she got to know them it would put her off.

"Why not? It's good to know who you're teaching."

"Ok then. You'll always be in this classroom so make yourself at home. I'll catch up with you later."

Frank's P.O.V.

Clear out disused maths room. It couldn't be that bad. I opened the door and was greeted with a mass of tables, chairs, books and all sorts.

"Frank are you busy?" said a voice behind me. It was Mr Flatley

"A little bit Mr F."

"Well could you help me bring these outside." He pointed to a pile of boxes "I'm doing year 8 geography on ecosystems."

I picked up the boxes and followed him outside. We passed the English rooms on the way. I looked into Stella's classroom and saw her sitting cross-legged on the desk. She was such a child.

"Just here Frank." Flatley pointed to where he wanted them "Thank you."

"No trouble Mr F."

I was on my way back to the maths room when I got a phone call.

A mission to investigate an abandoned warehouse that might be a KORPS base. Mission On.

_*Jump to 12.50*_

The mission took till forever and it turned out it wasn't a KORPS base after all. Lunch was my time for a break and my chance to talk to Stella.

She wasn't in the staffroom

She wasn't in her classroom

She wasn't with Mrs King or Mr Flatley

She wasn't in the grounds

I tried her mobile. No answer

I tried her landline. No answer

Where was she?

The bell suddenly rang snapping me out of my thoughts back to work

_*Jump to 13.45*_

A few more hours and I could find the truth. She wouldn't be able to hide anymore. I could get her straight after school. After her class came out. She wouldn't be able to avoid me then.

_*Jump to 15.29*_

I glanced into the room while I was waiting. She was still sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. Such a child. The bell finally rang.

Stella's P.O.V.

"Class dismissed."

Year 11. Noisy but full of fun. They're really good kids. Full of ideas and dreams. It's nice to know that somebody still has them.

"How was your day?" I looked up and saw Frank.

"Good. Yours?"

"Not bad" he walked in and closed the door "I spent half of it trying to find you though."

"I was here most of the day." I said trying to sound innocent

"Where were you a lunch?"

"Just having a look round the school."

"You didn't answer your phone."

"It was off. I didn't want it going off in lessons."

I was starting to struggle with this quick fire lying

"You could have turned it on at lunch."

"Oh I'm sorry is this interrogation or a chat?" I said. That turned the tables "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"You said that you were going to tell me what's really going on."

"Oh yeah. That."

"So what's going on?"

"Stomach pains."

"Don't go cryptic on me. What's happening?"

"Stomach pains."

He slammed his fist down on the table.

"I won't ask again! What's going on?"

"What do want me to say? I've got a life threatening disease."

"Have you?"

"No I'm fine."

"WHAT'S GOING ON STELLA!?"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

*EastEnders drumroll* Chapter 15 ends here. Please review and tell of your thoughts on dramaticness.


	16. WHAT!

Hello to you peoples. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates on this but I'm working on the sequel to Doing Time at the moment. I've found some time between homework and stuff to give you this chapter 16. Enjoy and review

* * *

Chapter 16- WHAT?!

Frank's P.O.V.

"WHAT?!"

Stella put hand her hand over her mouth like she could stop the words or take them back.

The door opened and Mr Flatley came in

"Miss Knight how was your first day?"

Stella didn't say anything but ran out the door

"Was it that bad? Frank what happened?"

"Not now Mr F." I said and ran after her "Stella!"

I tried to catch her up but she was too quick

"Stella stop!" I called to her several times but she never did. By the time I had reached the gate she had run the majority of the main road. I couldn't catch her now.

I went down to the base and sat down. I was still in shock. She was pregnant. How did I not notice? It looked so clear now. The stomach pains, why she didn't tell me. She loses 10 years of her memory and then a bombshell like that hits her.

Stella's P.O.V.

No, no, no. I said I wouldn't tell him. I heard Frank calling my name as I ran up the road but I ignored him. I had to get back home. Somewhere safe. I had tears running down my face so several people asked me what was wrong. I didn't answer just kept on running. I looked back. I couldn't see Frank coming after me. Thank god. I just wanted to get back to my flat and feel safe again. I could lock myself inside and not come out. I didn't want to talk to anybody about this now. I might not ever want to talk about it.

* * *

There we go. Here this chapter endeth. I'm sorry for shortness but I couldn't think of what to write. Anyway please review and I will update soon. The more you review the faster I update because I draw ideas from your reviews.


	17. Let Me In

Here is another chapter for ya. I'm sorry for the shortness of the other one but I thought I should separate these issues. Anyway forwards.

* * *

Chapter 17- Let Me In

Stella's P.O.V.

When I got into my flat I fell onto the floor with exhaustion. I ran all the way back so Frank definitely couldn't follow me. I didn't want to talk to him or anybody for that matter. Especially if Frank was the father. I didn't want him involved. I'm adult and I can make decisions for myself and my baby. I can survive on my own. I went into my bedroom and curled up on the sheets. I was physically and emotionally tired. So many things had happened since I lost my memory. My eyelids felt heavy. A 10 minute nap and I'd feel much better. Refreshed even.

Frank's P.O.V.

I stood at the door not knowing whether to knock or not. Did she want to talk to me? Did she even want to see me? I wanted to know if she was alright. Was being concerned such a bad thing? I only cared. Was it wrong to care?

I knocked

"Go away Frank!"

"Stella I just want to talk. Please let me in."

"If you want to talk then, talk."

"Will you let me in?"

There was a small pause before "No."

"Please let me in."

"Talk out there."

"Just let me in." I pleaded

"If you talk out there I'll listen to you."

"I want to talk face to face not through a door."

"Well I'm not letting you in!"

I sat down on floor. I saw the letterbox open. I leaned down to talk through.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"Because…. I don't want to."

"That's not a reason."

"Here we go. Logical Frank who won't take no for an answer. This conversation is over."

She let the letterbox shut

"No, no. Stella come on! I just want to talk." I looked in my pocket to find the spare key but I didn't have it. I opened the letterbox. I couldn't see her though.

"Stella. Please let's talk about this."

She came in line with the letterbox so I could see her. She then knelt down to talk. Her eyes were red.

"You've been crying."

She nodded

"Why?"

"Just a bit sad that's all."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded again

"Will you let me in?"

She got up and walked out of sight. I let the letterbox close. She wasn't going to let me in. I sat back down and leant against the door. She'd have to leave the flat sooner or later. Preferably sooner but I was prepared to wait. Then I heard a crunch of metal and the door opened.

* * *

Soz for shortness. Next one will be much longer. Really long in fact I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. i'll try to update tomorrow but life might get in the way because you know life does that.


	18. Leaving

Hi peps. How go your lives here ist chapter what are we on now actually. 18. Ok going good. It's all good. Forward

Chapter 18- Leaving

Frank's P.O.V.

"Stella?"

"Come in. I don't bite. Well not since the last time I checked." She gave me a little smile

"Why did you change your mind?"

She shrugged "You wanted to come in."

I sat down next to her on the table. "You alright?"

"Fine you?"

"Shocked and a bit sad." I put my arm round her

"Why sad?"

"Sad you didn't tell me sooner."

She sighed and put her head on my shoulder "I only found out yesterday. The hospital told me."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"That's not a proper reason! Just tell me the truth."

"Why do I need a proper reason? If I didn't want to tell you then I didn't have too."

"I'm your friend you can trust me."

"Can I? Can I really trust you?"

"Yes."

"I really don't know any more. I don't know if I can trust anybody. My life is just so messed up at the moment."

She got hopped off the table and went to the kitchen. I didn't know whether to follow or not so I stayed sitting there.

"Are you going to stay?" she called from the kitchen

"Do you want me to?"

"Do whatever. It would be nice to have the company though."

"I'll stay then."

"Here." She came back from the kitchen and handed me a cup of tea

"I should be making you tea."

"It's my home. You're a guest. I make the tea."

"Alright. If that's how you want it."

"It is." She sat on a chair next to the table "What do you want to talk about?"

"You really don't know?"

"It's a valid enough question."

"I want to talk about the baby."

"Oh. That."

"Yes that."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I can see quite a lot to talk about even if you can't!"

"Talk then. Sitting there saying you're going to talk isn't what you came here to do."

"Why didn't you tell me? I deserve that much don't I? I really can't believe that you lied to me about this!"

"Well you won't have to face this liar any more. I'm leaving. For good."

"What?"

"You heard. I'm leaving. Going away. Flapping off."

She imitated a bird as she said it

"Why?"

"Because I am. Why does it matter to you if you can't believe I lied about this?"

I didn't say anything

"That was a question. Not rhetorical so it needs an answer."

"I care because I do. Ok. Happy with my answer."

She shrugged "It's probably the best answer I going to get from you."

"You think I can't give a better answer?"

"Go ahead then." She looked at me expectantly

"Um…. Well"

"Yes?" she said trying to look stern but there was a smile behind those eyes

"Oh shut up."

"Not a chance." She smiled and went back to the kitchen

"Are you serious about leaving though?" I asked quickly

"Yeah. Why not? It'll be good for me. I might not go forever though. I'd miss it too much."

"Not forever. Why don't you just not go away at all?" I suggested

"I need a little change something different."

"Please stay. I'd miss you if you went."

"I said I'm not going for long."

"A week maximum."

"When did you sort out my life?" she said in annoyance

"When you lost your memory. Or have you forgotten."

She avoided my eye and I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh no. Stella I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I went over to her but she walked away.

"No, no your right. What's the point of it? It's not like I'll remember anything about it. Just be another thing I can't remember."

"Stella. I didn't mean it like that."

"Well it probably will be though. Just another blank spot in my memory."

I couldn't look her in the eye. I knew it was painful for her. Remembering things she hadn't the first idea about. I saw tears glistening in her eyes. She had changed. The old Stella would never had let her emotions show. I wanted the old Stella back though. If I could get her to remember MI9 and the team, then maybe, just maybe I could get her back.

"Do you want to get your memory?"

She looked at me like I was mad.

"Of course I do. Why the HELL wouldn't I!?"

"I can help you do that. Just no leaving."

"Alright. I'll stay."

I smiled "Thank you. I need to talk to someone."

* * *

End of chapter. Till next time comrades. Bye. Please review and tell me what you think and who you think Frank needs to talk to. Thanking you.


	19. Marion Jefferson

Hello to you comrades. Hoping you is well. You have been telling me who Frank needed to talk to and I can tell you that you were all absolutely, totally and completely wrong. You did make educated guesses though. You made an achievement there. Frank has gone to talk to someone (as you may have guessed by the chapter title) called Marion Jefferson but who is she. You will find out now.

* * *

Chapter 19- Marion Jefferson

Stella's P.O.V.

Frank stood there talking on his phone. He'd been talking for over an hour. How was this meant to get my memory back? Him running up a massive phone bill is not seen as helping in my opinion. I listened to a bit of Frank's side of the conversation.

"You understand then. She doesn't remember."

"Do you want to see her now?"

"Right then. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Yes ma'am. Goodbye."

He hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who's concerned for you."

"Who was that?"

"The head of MI9." He sighed

"She wants to see me?"

"Yes. She's concerned Stella. She wants to know you're ok."

"Tell her I'm fine."

"She wants to talk to you as well."

"About my job or about my memory?"

"Your memory but your job might come into it."

"Great."

"She cares Stella. That's all. She wants to help you."

"Fine. Will it really help?"

"Of course it will. And were going to see her." he added

"Today? Now?"

"Yes. Come on."

He dragged me out the door and into the car.

We arrived outside the door of the office.

"Ready?" Frank extended his hand to me

"Ready." I said and took his hand

He knocked on the office door and went in.

"Agent London. Good Afternoon." There was a woman sitting at a desk. She had stern face but I saw through her hard exterior. She let her guard down when she saw me. She showed a kinder side. It reminded me of someone. I couldn't think who though.

"Good afternoon ma'am."

He turned to me quickly "Stella this is the head of MI9."

"Hello." I gave her a little wave

"Hello Stella. How are you?"

"I'm fine really ma'am."

She smiled "You don't have to call me ma'am. Call me Marion. Marion Jefferson."

_*Flashback/Memory*_

_My phone rang. It was Marion. _

"_Hi Marion. What's up?"_

"_Stell! I got it! I got the job!"_

"_What?" _

"_I got the job as the head! I'm the new head of MI9."_

"_OMG really! Well done! I'll come round."_

_*End of flashback/memory*_

Frank's P.O.V.

"Stella? Stella come on its ok. It's fine."

She was shaking again. It was getting worse.

"Does this happen a lot?" the head asked

"When memories come back."

"Is it serious? Should I call a medic?" She walked back to the desk and picked up the phone.

"No. No it's fine. She'll be alright."

She set the phone down on the hook.

"Stella come on. Come back." I put my arms round her and pulled her close.

"Marion…"

"It's alright. You're safe."

* * *

There we are. Will get the next chapter to you ASAP. For know. also sorry i didn't update yesterday. life got in the way. Also i need baby names. Review or PM me. i will draw up a shortlist and chose. I know your good at this so come on now, bring the forward.

Adieu.


	20. Phone Call Secrets

Hello to you. How go your lives mortals. Mine is a bit rubbish at the moment. By the way I know I said in London's Burning that I wanted girl names but I've found some boys names I like as well so send them as well. Forward

* * *

Chapter 20- Phone call secrets

Frank's P.O.V.

I set the phone down on the table. Stella texted me and said she'd phone me. She was so upset yesterday. She didn't tell me what she remembered but I guessed it was bad. Really bad. She had left the heads office without so much as a word to either of us.

I went down to the base even though it was Saturday. I had to get some paperwork done. I should have read and signed it months ago but for some reason I hadn't. I couldn't remember the reason I hadn't but it was probably that I was too tired.

I made a cup of tea and found some of Tom's biscuits. I was getting worried. Stella always stuck to anything she said. Even after what's happened. I started to look through the paperwork. I ate a biscuit and stared at the phone again. I suddenly felt some one tap me on the shoulder. I spun round and saw Aneisha.

"Staring at it won't make it ring Frank."

"Neish what are you doing here? It's Saturday?"

"I going out with Tom. He told me to meet him here."

"How's it going with you and him?"

I didn't know if the question was too personal but she seemed to open up.

"Really good. He's sweet. How about you and Stella?"

"I don't know anymore. I really don't."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing." I said dismissively and went back to staring

"Tell Auntie Aneisha." She said and snatched the phone up

"Neish give it back!"

"Tell Auntie Aneisha and you'll get it back. Unless you want me to go through your phone."

"No! Alright I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell anybody"

"Can I tell Keri?"

"Especially not Keri." I finished

"Ok I won't tell anybody."

I raised an eyebrow at her

"Especially not Keri. Now spill."

"Well you know she had the stomach pains?"

"Yes. Me and Keri were really worried. She's sort of like a second mum to us."

"She told me what they were."

"And?"

"She was pregnant."

Aneisha started screaming.

"Neish calm down!"

"Sorry. It's just so cute. Congratulations!"

"We went to the head as well. She relived something. She said she'd ring but she hasn't."

"Staring at the phone won't make it ring. Either occupy your time or ring her yourself."

"Your right. Thanks Neish."

"You're welcome." She chucked the phone back to me "See you Frank."

"Bye."

Stella's P.O.V.

I looked at the phone. Wondering if I should call. Should I call? If I did what would I say to Frank? Tell him the truth or lie. I'm not sure.

The phone rang. It surprised me. Who would call me? I told Frank I'd call him and I hadn't really met anybody else since I lost my memory.

"Hello."

"Hello Stella."

"Marion?" I recognised her voice.

"Hi ya. You ok?"

"Fine. Why are you calling?"

"I was just concerned. You ran out yesterday."

"I just relived something." I said quietly

"Are you ok? What did you see?"

"Nothing important. I just needed to recover. Every time I see a flashback it takes a bit of time to come back to reality"

"What was it?"

"Nothing really."

"What was it?" She asked again

"The phone call. When you got the job as head. You called me to tell me."

"I remember."

"I was so happy for you. One of my first happy memories, I've got back."

"We drank a lot that night." She laughed

_*Flashback/Memory*_

"_Come on Stell! Have another drink."_

"_No! My head's banging already"_

"_Oh come on. I got promoted. I need to celebrate and you are my best friend. I need you to get drunk with me. You should be forcing me to drink, not the other way round." _

"_I'm also here to make sure you don't get too drunk! Come on let's go!"_

"_Spoil sport!"_

"_You don't want a hangover on your first day as the big boss now do you?" _

"_I suppose not."_

_*End of Flashback/Memory*_

Marion's P.O.V.

The line was silent.

"Stella? Stella?"

"STELLA!"

"Stop shouting!"

"You didn't reply. I was getting worried."

"I just saw the night we got drunk."

"Oh yeah. The night before I started."

"Yeah. I told you not to get a hangover"

"On my first day as the big boss." I finished for her "Did you see anything else?"

"No just that."

"No I mean since you lost your memory. Anything at all."

"I remembered my parents were dead."

"Oh Stell I'm sorry. Were you alone when you remembered?"

"No. Frank's been helping me."

"He's the best person to help. Especially since you're engaged."

"What?"

I shouldn't have said that

"Sorry Stell. Got to go. Paperwork and stuff."

"No Marion. MARION!"

* * *

End of chapter. Hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. Will get back to you with baby names and the next chapter asap.


	21. Texting Truth's

Hi guys. Did you like last chapter ending. I liked it. This has my rubbish version of text speech in it. I shortened some words by cutting out letters but you should be able to understand. Italics is text convo. Forward

* * *

Chapter 21- Texting Truth's

Frank's P.O.V.

_Stella u said u were going 2 call. When?_

I hit the send button.

I tried ringing her but she was talking to someone else. Probably Marion. Six times I tried. No answer.

The phone buzzed. A text back from Stella.

_Soz was chatting 2 Marion. Why so urgent_

_U said U'd ring_

_Stop stressing. U stress 2 much_

_What did u see yestrday?_

_Stuff. Does it mattr?_

_Yes. What did U see?_

_Marion's promotion. She called me 2 say so_

_What did she say. _

_Ur 2 nosy_

_I prefer curious_

_Nosy_

_Curious. What did she say? _

_She got the job. Nosy. _

_Not then. Just now. _

_2 nosy_

_Just tell me_

_No _

_Please _

_No. nosy_

_I'm not nosy. Just trying 2 help_

_Always trying 2 help. Change the record._

_Just tell me_

_NO_

_Stell please. _

I got no reply. She was being grumpy. I'll let her be grumpy.

*Jump half an hour*

She still hasn't text back. Normally when she's grumpy she just doesn't talk for 15 minutes. That's what the old Stella would have done. This was the new Stella though. More grumpy and emotional.

_Sorry Stell. Please call me or text back. I'm worried_

Nothing.

_Come on Stell. Please_

Still nothing

_Stella I'm getting worried now. Text back or I'm coming to find you. _

Nothing. I'll try calling again.

*Dial Tone*

"_You have reached the answer phone of Stella Knight. Please leave a message after the tone." _

"Stella I've tried calling and texting you but got no reply. I'm worried and coming to find you."

I hung up. Stella was so secretive now. I wasn't going to let her keep secrets from me though.

* * *

There we are. Happy Christmas, Easter, Birthday, Thanksgiving, Halloween or whatever. Merry funness. Also please review and thanks for baby names but I still haven't decided yet.


	22. Ring

Bonjour petit amigos. Having a good day. Hopefully. Here is another chapter. I will draw up my short list of baby names after writing this so if you have any more ideas send them quick. Forward.

* * *

Chapter 22- Ring

Stella's P.O.V.

_Stop texting I'm fine. _

Frank was starting to annoy me now. He texted and called but I didn't answer. Didn't he get the message yet? I looked down at my phone.

1 missed call from Frank London

1 voicemail

I unlocked the phone and listened to it.

"Stella I've tried calling and texting you but got no reply. I'm worried and coming to find you."

For god's sake. He never gives up.

_I'm fine don't come round. If u do I might do something I regret. _

I probably end up shouting at him. I flopped **(Good word flopped)** down on the sofa and curled up in a ball. Why did life have to be so complicated? And why wasn't Marion answering my calls. I didn't believe what she had said about the paperwork. She knew something I didn't.

Marion's P.O.V.

I looked at my phone.

3 missed calls from Stella

I feel guilty about hanging up but I said too much. She obviously doesn't remember that she was engaged to Frank. When she told me I was thrilled for her. She was so sweet with Frank. A different person even. She had three sides. Tough and stern Chief Agent side, kind and happy best friend side, and totally smitten in-love with Frank side.

The phone rang. It was Stella.

"Hi Stella."

"Don't you dare hang up on me. Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I told you I had paperwork to do."

"Ok. I'll try something simpler. Why did you hang up on me?"

I put my pen down on the desk

"I said something I shouldn't have. That's why."

"Tell me. Please. It's my past. I want to know." She was near to begging now

"Ok then. I need you to do something first though."

"What is it?"

"Find the ring Frank gave you. It'll be in the top draw of your bedside cabinet."

She asked me to stay round one night and she put the ring in the top draw. I suspect that's where it would be now.

"Your right. How do you know?" she asked with a hint of surprise

"I am ever wise and knowledgeable my friend." I tried to sound serious but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wise and knowledgeable one you are correct." She laughed

"Describe the ring to me."

"It's silver with a little diamond in the middle. It's beautiful." i could hear in her voice that she was trying not to cry

"Good now get the ring out the box and put it on."

There was silence.

"Stell you still there? Stell?

Stella!? Stella answer me."

Nothing.

"I'm coming Stella. Don't worry. I'm coming."

* * *

*EastEnders style drumroll* I won't tell you what happens next because I know you love the drama. Please review and tell me what you think has happened. Also as I said at the beginning I will be doing my baby name short list now so if you have anymore get them in. QUICK...Adieu

xxx


	23. Gone

Hail to you. Here is chapter 23. Soz I haven't updated for a bit. A few little things came up. I call it life. I don't know what you call it. Get back to me on it.

* * *

Chapter 23- Gone

Frank's P.O.V.

I banged on the door

"Stella open up."

I leaned down and looked through the letterbox. I didn't look like she was in.

"Stella?"

A voice from behind me brings me out of my thoughts. I spin round and see Marion.

"Marion? Wh-"

"I could ask you the same."

"Came to see Stella. You?"

"Same." She admitted

"She won't open the door though."

"Try calling her. See if we can hear the phone."

"Good idea."

I pull my phone out and put Stella's number in. Her phone rings from within the flat.

"She's in there."

"She was the last time I spoke to her."

"What did she say?"

Marion evaded my eye

"Marion what did she say?!"

"She found the engagement ring." She muttered

"The engagement ring." I repeated. "Did she remember anything? How did she react?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?!"

"Don't shout at me Frank London. I don't know because the phone went dead."

"What Stella hung up?"

"Not exactly… she sort of….well…" she trailed off

"What? What?"

"She didn't answer. Is the phone call really relevant though? Shouldn't we be looking for a key or something?"

I shook my head "Stella wouldn't keep a key out here."

"That was the old Stella. This," she said bringing a key out of a flower pot "is the new Stella."

"How did you…"

"Come on." She opened the door

The flat looked empty

"Stella?"

No reply. The flat felt cold. Like there was another presence.

"Call her again."

We heard the phone ring and followed the sound. Coming from the bedroom. The door was ajar and something about it made me feel uneasy. Marion pushed the door open to reveal the scene. I let go of the phone and it fell to the ground with a crash. The window was open and letting a harsh breeze blow in. There was a KORPS insignia on the bed with a blood stained note under it.

* * *

DRAMA! Here ends our little chapterette. I'll call it that because it's quite short. Sorry. Also sorry for the cliff-hanger. I know I'm evil. *Evil laugh* Please review and shout at me how evil I am by leaving you on another cliffy. Also (and I should say this more) your reviews and constant support mean a lot to me. Thanking You. Also I now have a poll open on my profile page giving you a say about Memory. It's wonderful. Take part then I know how you feel about the story. Thanking you. I think that's all I have to say. Yep. Ok bye now. xxx


	24. Familiar Faces

Hi guys. Sorry for lack of updates. Stuff happened. Here is my next chapter that took a little while and is quite short. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 24- Familiar Faces

Stella's P.O.V.

"Owww!"

My legs feel disconnected from my body. They're not though. Still got legs.

Arms. Good. Two arms. Fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. All 10. Toes. I can feel my toes.

Baby. How's the baby? Fine. Ok. That's good.

Wonderful. Still got all my body parts.

Next question. Where am I?

Answer to question. Somewhere small, dark and cold.

Not good then.

A bright light came on. Not so dark then.

"Hello Chief Agent Knight."

Disembodied voice's now. Am I going mad? I think I'm going mad.

The door to the cell opened and a tall woman with short black hair walked in followed by a shorter man in a suit.

"Who are you?" I ask. No harm in asking

The woman started laughing but abruptly stopped. She then came up and slapped my face.

I stand corrected. There is a harm in asking.

"Where is K.3.R.1.?"

"Who?"

Stella not following. Stella very lost.

I got another slap and a kick in the leg this time.

"Where is the vessel?!"

"Who?"

She raised her hand to slap me again.

"Crimeminister!"

"What Campbell?"

The man dragged her away from me and outside the little cell. They talked for a few minutes and then came back.

"Can you answer some questions for us?"

"What are the questions?"

"Do you know what KORPS is?"

I remember Frank telling me about them vaguely but apart from that

"No."

He looked into my eyes for a second then went to write something on his clipboard

"Do you know who the Mastermind is?" the man continued

"No."

He did the same thing he had done before. Looked into my eyes and noted it down on the clipboard.

"Do you know who the Crimeminister is?"

"No."

"And do you know who I am?"

"No."

The man looked into my eyes one last time then noted it down his clipboard and walked back out

3rd person P.O.V.

"Well?"

"It's true. She doesn't know who we are."

"What?! How?! This is Stella Knight?"

"Yes but somehow she can't remember anything."

"Is she any use to us? Can we get any information out if her?"

"If she can't remember KORPS then she won't be able to remember any information that's useful to us."

"Can we keep her as hostage? To get to MI9."

"If she can't remember KORPS she won't remember MI9."

"She's no use to us then?"

"No ma'am."

"Then we will just have to dispose of her."

* * *

Drama. There we are. Hoping you liked. Also I have to ask you PLEASE go and read Not All Human by Katniss Bella Potter and Katie190297. It's awesome. Please read. Thank you once again for reading. Please review and I will update asap.


	25. A House Divided

Hello to you again. Is your day bright and full of fun? Mine isn't. It's raining and dark and gloomy. Such fun. This is a long chapter so if you need to do anything do it now. You will be here for about 5 minutes. maybe more, maybe less, depending on how fast you read. Forwards.

* * *

Chapter 25- A House Divided

Marion's P.O.V.

"Frank."

I waved my hand in front of his face. He hadn't said a word since I'd got back. I went away for an hour and this happens. He really couldn't cope without Stella. I noticed the mug of coffee I had left for him. He hadn't touched it. I took the mug and poured the freezing coffee down the sink. I checked my phone. Tec said they'd get back to me about the genetic tracer. They'd said half an hour. That was 40 minutes ago. They'd probably just started going through the paperwork or some crap like that. It sickened me that MI9 had so many stupid protocols. I tried to relax them when I first became head but stuff got in the way.

My best friend was missing and all I could do was sit here drinking coffee. I waved my hand in front of Frank's face again but he didn't move.

"Come on Frank." I started clicking to get his attention. "We'll get her back."

He didn't say anything but started to rock back and forth.

"She'll be alright Frank."

"KORPS took her."

"We'll get her back." I repeated

"She doesn't remember KORPS. What happens when she sees the Crimeminister or the mastermind? She'll flip!"

"What if KORPS torture her."

"Fra-"

"Or what if they turn her against us"

"Fra-"

"Or take away more of her memory"

"Fra-"

"Or what if-"

"FRANK!"

"What?" he looked up at me innocently

"We will find her. I promise."

Frank's P.O.V.

Freaking out now. KORPS have Stella.

They could do anything to her.

Torture her

Turn her against MI9

Take away more of her memory

Hurt her

Hurt our baby

Even kill her

If KORPS hurt her or our baby I'll kill them. I was shocked when I found out but after I was thrilled. I had a baby with Stella. My girl and my baby. Now KORPS had them and it's all my fault. I should have followed her after she ran out. I should have gone to find her earlier. If I'd done that none of this would have happened.

"Frank I know what you're thinking." Marion put in

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You're blaming yourself for Stella's kidnaping."

Mind reader "Alright. I am blaming myself but it is."

"No it wasn't!"

"It's always my sodding fault because I never notice anything. I'm plain thick!"

Marion didn't say anything but looked at me with a mix of horror and pity

"What would Stella think of you saying that?"

"Don't bring what Stella would think into this. Just don't."

"She wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I said don't!"

"She wouldn't want yo-"

"I SAID DON'T! STOP! Just stop it!"

"Frank just calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Stop shouting."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I can tell yo what to do. I'm your boss!"

"Just piss of Marion. Go back to your office and play head of MI9. GO ON! GO!"

"Fine!"

She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"AHHH!"

Marion was the only one that could help me find Stella. Properly find her. Now she was gone.

Congratulations Frank.

Marion's P.O.V.

I sat down at the desk and put my head in my hands. I can't do this anymore. I don't know if I'm mentally capable to be head anymore. It's too hard. Too many emotional attachments to handle along with responsibility. I checked the phone again. Tec still hadn't got back to me. One simple bit of equipment. How long does it take?

I heard a knock at the door and looked up hopefully.

"Enter."

My hopes were dashed when Stark appeared

"Afternoon ma'am." He sent me a fake smile and sat down

"What do you want?" I could tell by the smile he was after something

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I snapped "What do you want?!"

"I wanted to know if you would reinstate me as Chief Agent as Stella has been" he paused "absent recently."

"Is the only thing you ever think about yourself?"

He went to speak but I stopped him

"Do you want to know why Stella has, as you so gently put it 'absent recently'? She has lost her memory. 10 years of her memory. And now she's been kidnapped by KORPS. Frank's going to pieces, tec are being bloody useless, so I don't need you coming in here being all 'can I be reinstated' so just sod off!"

I put my head on the desk and started to cry. I really couldn't do this anymore. I quickly stopped crying and looked up to find Stark had disappeared.

* * *

There we go. Hoping you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you think I should write a little bit about Stella being imprisoned at KORPS? I might do that but only if I get enough people saying yes. Will update asap.


	26. Deadly Conversation

I said asap didn't I. Here we are again in the enjoyment of this story. I am going to do a chapter where Stella is imprisoned in her cell at KORPS but I wanted to do this because I really couldn't resist. Most of the facts in this are correct even the bit about lethal injection. I actually looked this up. How committed am I? Anyway forwards.

* * *

Chapter 26- Deadly Conversation

3rd person P.O.V.

(KORPS HQ)

"How would you like it done ma'am?"

"A way that makes her suffer. Is shooting her too quick?"

"It is rather quick ma'am."

"Pity. How about drowning. Is that any good?"

"It can backfire ma'am."

"How would it backfire?"

"People can hold their breath for a very long time. MI9 agents are trained to hold their breath for long periods of time."

"Oh. What else is there?"

"We could hang her."

"Yes but we'd need rope."

"Poison gas."

"Then we'd need to find the poison gas."

"Lethal injection."

"How does it work?"

"First you inject the person with a saline solution, then a form of anaesthetic, then pancuronium bromide **(this stops the heart and paralyses the muscle system)**, finally they are injected with potassium chloride **(this stops the heart)**.

"Is it painful?"

"Extremely Crimeminister."

"Do we have those chemicals?"

"Sadly no ma'am."

"What else can we do?"

"Asphyxiation."

"Starving her of oxygen?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How easy would it be to put her in a room and take the oxygen out?"

"Very easy ma'am."

"And she will suffer."

"Of course ma'am."

"Easy and she'll suffer. It sounds perfect. Will it take long?"

"Long enough for her to suffer ma'am."

"Good. Very good. That is how Stella Knight shall die then. Get it arranged."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oversee it yourself Campbell. I want nothing to go wrong. Do you understand? If it does you can go in with her."

"I won't fail you ma'am. I'll inform you when it's ready."

* * *

There we go. Chapter ends and I bid you farewell. I will write the bit about Stella being in prison as my next chapter. Yay. Till then bye.


	27. Judgement

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I've been away recently but I haven't been feeling well. I have been reviewing from my phone though so I kept up to date with all your stories. Here is the chapter you wanted about Stella being inprison at KORPS.

* * *

Chapter 27- Judgement

Stella's P.O.V.

Nobodies been back to interrogate me yet so the only company I have is the guard. They didn't tell me why I'm here either. It's a bit of a mystery. A scary mystery. I've got nothing and nobody. Actually the nothing bit isn't exactly true.

I pull the box from my pocket and flip the lid up. The ring still sparkled in the darkness of the cell. It's the only thing I've got now. Except my hope.

I know those faces though. I just need to dig deep in my memory. It's like anything else I need to find. When I need it I can't find it but when I don't need it I can find it easily. I tried to focus on something else but the faces were still in my mind's eye. They were important people. Definitely important but they resembled something else. It was an emotion. Something that made me fill with fire.

Hate. That's what it was. Pure hatred.

* * *

_(2 hour time jump)_

"Hello again Miss Knight."

The voice startled me. I quickly snapped the little box shut and placed it in my pocket. I looked up and saw nothing but the darkness but I recognised the voices. The hatred came back. Hate was a very ugly emotion. It made people do terrible things. The terrifying thing was that I didn't know what it would do to me.

"What do you want?"

"What do you know of MI9?"

"Does it matter?"

"If you tell us what you know, we could let you go free."

Free. I could go free. It would mean betraying everyone but I would be free. No. I can't give KORPS, any of MI9's secrets. They would torture or kill them. No. I can't do that.

"I don't know anything."

There was a pause and silence. A light then came on revealing the same people from before. An evil smile sat on the woman's lips.

"Your choice."

She went to leave but stopped before she got to the door

"Campbell will tell you the price for your silence."

She then left.

"The Crimeminister has decided that you will die for your silence."

"What?"

"You will be killed." He said with a note of formality

He turned and left followed by the guards.

They're going to kill me. Actually kill me.

* * *

Dun dun dun. There we go. Hoping you liked I will update as soon as I can. Also I don't say this enough. If you're new and just checking out my story for the first time then please look at my other stories if you have the time. M I High fans look at my M I High ones and (even better) if you're a Crimson Field fan check out that one. Which I will continue when I get a chance. For now see ya.


	28. Finally

Hello. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry I haven't updated sooner but it was the first week back at school and I was a bit busy with stuff. Sorry. Here we are though with chapter 28. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 28- Finally

Marion's P.O.V.

I looked at the phone.

Should I call Frank?

He would want to help.

He was angry and I provoked him.

I should apologise.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang three times before Frank answered.

"Frank London."

"Frank its Marion."

"What do you want?"

"To say sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you."

There was silence at the end of the line. While I waited for a response a knock at the door came.

"Enter."

"Ma'am we've got the genetic tracer for you."

I looked down at the tracer in shock. I had been on at for the past hour to get it and now they'd finally delivered.

"Um…. Thank you."

The agent who had brought it left without a word. I suddenly remembered Frank was still on the phone.

"Frank good news."

"What is it?"

"We've found the genetic tracer. We can go and find Stella."

His voice seemed to lift "Really? I'll meet you at HQ in 10 minutes."

3rd Person P.O.V.

(KORPS HQ)

"Is it ready yet Campbell?"

"Nearly Ma'am. The team just need to make a few final adjustments."

"How much longer? There is no point keeping a useless prisoner."

"Not long Crimeminister."

"MI9 may be coming to find her as we speak. Now get it done!"

"Yes Ma'am."

_(Time Jump 20 minutes)_

"It's finished Ma'am."

"Are you sure this time?"

"Yes Ma'am. It's definitely ready."

"Finally!"

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think should happen next. If I get enough reviews/ideas I'll update again today. Sound good? Thanks for reading.


End file.
